


Interrupted

by Emma_S18



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, Episode Tag, F/F, Frustration, Gideon Ships It (DC's Legends of Tomorrow), Legends of Tomorrow Team are Family, Protectiveness, Stolen Moments, interruptions, post-episode: s03ep13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_S18/pseuds/Emma_S18
Summary: Zari isn't the only one that interrupts an AvaLance moment and it's starting to frustrate Sara. post-3X13





	Interrupted

This morning was perfect in Sara's eyes. She was really enjoying her time with Ava until it got interrupted by Zari. For the rest of the day, Sara tried to find a perfect moment alone with Ava, but no matter what something always seemed to go wrong. 

* * *

 

The second time it happened was in Sara's office. She was getting her frustrations out by throwing a knife at a picture of Damian Darkh. Ava arrived and Sara relaxed immediately. The agent tried her best to comfort her about the situation and Ray's kidnapping. It was working until Ava leaned in to kiss her. "Any new leads on finding Ray?" Sara, eyes still closed, groaned in frustration. She took a step back from Ava and turned to shoot Rip a murderous look. 

"No, none," she said, her frustration obvious in her tone.

Rip, being oblivious to the moment he'd just interrupted, put a hand on her shoulder. "It'll be okay, Sara. We'll find Dr. Palmer." He tried to be as comforting as possible. Sara just shrugged his hand off her shoulder and took a step away from him and closer to the other blonde. 

He obviously wasn't going to leave anytime soon, so she just sighed. "Any new leads on how to defeat Mallus?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered, "well, maybe." She gave him a look, silently asking him to continue. "You've been in contact with him, right?" Sara nodded. "If we can recreate that contact, we can fight him." 

Ava raised an eyebrow and protectively stood in front of the captain. "And risk Sara's life? Her soul?" Ava shook her head. "Hell no! Not an option." 

Rip frowned at the agent's protectiveness, but before he could say anything, Sara spoke. "Yeah, I have to agree with Ava on this one," making Rip's frown deepen. When he'd last seen them, they hated each other. "I almost didn't make it out alive and sane last time," she shot Ava a grateful smile. "I'm not risking that again." 

Ava smiled relieved, it was the first time that she'd seen the other woman think about her own safety before jumping into a dangerous situation. 

* * *

A few hours later, Sara was sat at her desk, analyzing the anachronism map, again, trying to find something that could lead them to Ray. "You have an incoming transmission from Agent Sharpe," Gideon's voice interrupted Sara's thoughts. 

A small smile appeared on the blonde's face. "Put her on," she said as usual. A second later, the agent's face appeared on the screen before her. "Hey, Ava," Sara smiled tiredly at her. 

"I was just calling to check in on you," Ava told her honestly. 

Sara sighed. "I'm fine," she said, "still no news from Ray." Sara was about to say something else when she got interrupted by someone clearing their throat behind her.  "What?" she asked, a little harsher than necessary. She spun around to see Nate standing there, a slightly scared look on his face.

"Amaya sent me," he explained rapidly. As Sara rose an eyebrow, he continued. "She wanted me to bring you some food." He held up a plate of various food, to illustrate his words. 

"Thank you," Sara sighed as Nate hurried away after handing her the plate. 

"You haven't eaten yet," Ava questioned, a disapproving look on her face. 

Sara shrugged, "I guess I lost track of time trying to find Ray."

"You sure you're okay? You scared Nate pretty badly," Ava asked worriedly.

Sara nodded, "I just want to find Ray already," Ava gave her an understanding look, "and I'm tired of -"

The captain could hear someone walking into Ava's office. "Director Bennett would like to see you," she recognized Gary's voice.   

Ava shot her an apologetic look. "I have to go. I'm sorry! We'll talk later, okay?" 

Sara didn't even have time to answer before the screen went dark. "everyone always interruption us." She finished to herself anyway, sighing disappointedly.

* * *

The next time she saw Ava, it was when they'd finally found Ray. That didn't leave any time for the two of them. Especially after what happened to Director Bennett. Ava left with Rip, while she went back to her team with Wally by her side, their newest member. After eating dinner with her team, the captain left them to celebrate and made her way to the training room. She needed to get the day's frustration out of her and the only way she could think of doing that was to work out until she was exhausted. 

It seemed like a long time before someone inevitably interrupted her. "Care for some company?" 

Sara sighed in relief at hearing Ava's voice. She couldn't deal with anyone else right now. "What are you doing here?" She asked the new time bureau director. 

"Gideon called me. She said you were having a bad day," Ava shrugged. "I wanted to see if I could change that." 

Sara smiled gratefully. "You already have," she said, pulling the other woman into a much-needed embrace. She sighed as she felt her body relax immensely in Ava's embrace. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ava asked her. 

Sara sighed. "It's just that everything good in my life seems to just disappear. I really like you and I just wanted to spend some time with you today. Just a moment, but that didn't seem possible with all the interruptions and everything with Ray and the bureau." She looked away, hating feeling so vulnerable. Her cheeks were flushed.

Ava smiled and put her fingers under Sara's chin, making the shorter woman meet her gaze. "I really like you too and I'm here now. How about we change into something more comfortable and we spend the night just you and me, no interruptions." 

Sara smiled and nodded, taking the blonde's hand and leading her to her room. "Gideon, tell the team not to disturb us and lock the door just in case," she ordered as they got to there destination. Sara watched the door close, before turning around. Ava was already laying on her bed, her arms open waiting for her. She lay down beside her and smiled at the other woman. She kissed her gently before putting her head on Ava's shoulder. "This is perfect!" she said happily. "This is exactly what I needed." She placed a small kiss on the director's shoulder. "Thank you for being here with me." 

"Always," was the only answer she got. They didn't need to say anything else. Everything was the way they wanted it to be and there were no more interruptions. 

 


End file.
